Tracking quality of service is an important aspect of Internet Protocol (IP) based technologies. Even network disturbances that can be easily remedied can have significant impacts on video, voice and data communications. While some network devices, such as set-top box devices, may show software versions and basic network status information, they do not show quality of service information in a manner that quickly illustrates video quality status, for example, and that allows technicians or network service providers to easily identify categories of service quality over large numbers of network devices. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of indicating quality of service.